The sad truth, that day
by inuyasha-kags-luv
Summary: KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" kagome screamed out in pain. she lay there lifless........... click on the link and read the story! i wont tell you what happens here in the summary! you have to find out for yourself silly!
1. The sad truth, that day

ok, this is my first story. it might not be GOOD, i think that it is a wonder! but, if you don't like it then don't read it...i will just sob...:(

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha, but someday i will!

It was a very sunny day and Kagome woke up to an early start

It was a very sunny day and Kagome woke up to an early start. She got up and wrote a note and she put it near Inuyasha and walked away. She was taking a bath.

Inuyasha woke up and he didn't smell Kagome, so he got worried. Then he say a note that said, Inuyasha. He opened it and it read, "Inuyasha, I went to go take a bath. Please don't worry about me. Love, Kagome" he then fehed and fell back asleep.

A few minutes later, Kagome came back and found everyone awake and she then put her sleeping bag away.

"Ok!!, so today we are all going to be a big happy group!! No yelling and no, funny, crap that you always do!" Kagome said to the whole entire group.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because, well, I just feel like that today will be a very sad day." Kagome replied.

"What do you mean by a sad feeling?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I feel like, what it feels like when someone dies." Kagome replied.

Everybody nodded so then they were on their way. It was harder and harder to find the shikon no tama.

They stopped at Lady Kaede's village to see how they were doing and get something to eat.

"Hello Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and of course, Kirara."Kaede said after, they all walked in.

"So lady Kaede, is there any news for us?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, no…….nothing has been going on, importantly here child." Kaede replied.

"Really? Nothing? Usually when we stop by here something's going on." Sango said.

"Well, there is nothing going on here." Kaede said.

"Anyways, stay here children and have a bite to eat." Kaede said, and gave everybody a plate of food.

They finished their food, gave their thanks, and left. Sango and shippo were on kirara, Kagome was on Inuyasha, and Miroku was all alone, wishing he was behind Sango on kirara.

"Sango, don't you think its weird that nothing is going on? Especially in Lady Kaede's village?" Kagome asked.

A few minutes later they landed, because they saw a demon. Sango got out her Hikoritsu (sp?), Miroku got ready to use wind tunnel, and Kagome got out her bow and arrows.

"Please, don't hurt me." The demon said

"And why shouldn't we!" Inuyasha said.

"Because I do not hold any of the shikon no tama inside of me." The demon replied.

"Even if you don't we can still kill you." Kagome said. (A/N: Kagome was behind Inuyasha to fix her bow and came out from behind him saying that.)

"My apologies, I didn't know you were here Higurashi, Kagome." The demon said as he bowed.

(A/N: the demon is like……….Sesshomaru! only not a dog demon! Ok keep reading!)

"h-how do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"I know all, But you may or may not trust me for I kyoso, work for naraku." He replied.

"I knew it !" Inuyasha yelled.

"I only come bearing a message to you, Kagome." Kyoso said.

"Why me?" Kagome said.

"Because you are the one." He said.

"Well, wats the message?" Miroku said.

"Roses bring together, and lavender breaks apart." Said Kyoso as he bowed and then he said "good bye."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

" I think we should set up camp……." Kagome said.

"At lunch time?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at her.

"Sure let's get started!" Kagome said cheerfully.

A few minutes later, they finished.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you think kyoso meant? About the thing earlier today?" kagome asked.

"I don't know, but when he said it…. I smelt sadness….and there was a smelt a bit of worry too." Inuyasha replied.

"How……." Kagome started to say.

"Kagome, I don't know what it means but……Just in case, I want to make sure you don't get hurt." Inuyasha said as he cut kagome off.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"I mean, you have to keep a safe distance from any fight. I'm not saying you have to go home." Inuyasha said.

"But, if you did, I'd be happy. Cause there you would be safe." Inuyasha mumbled so nobody could hear him.

(A/N: I forgot to tell you, but after they set up camp, Miroku, sango, shippo, and kirara went to go get fire wood. I am just to lazy to go back and rewrite some of it.)

When Inuyasha finished mumbling, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kirara, came back from getting their firewood.

"So……how's everybody?" Sango asked

"Well…..lets see, I'm bored because we have no demons to fight." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him.

Inuyasha was just sitting there starring off into space. '_what did he mean by roses bring together, lavender breaks apart. It just doesn't sound right_.'

Inuyasha awoke by Kagome waving her hand in front of inuyasha's face and he escaped his thoughts.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked

"FINALLY!! Geez, what were you thinking about?" Kagome said.

"It ……………was nothing" Inuyasha replied.

It was about four o' clock, and for the past two and a half hours, they had been watching the fire they had started. The Kagome sensed something.

"It's a demonic aura! And it's heading our way!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, it's about time!" Inuasha said as he stood up and unleashed tetsuiga. (sp?)

Kagome got up and reached for her arrows when her head started to hurt, she touch them and she fell to her knees and before she hit her head on a rock, Inuyasha grabbed her.

"KAGOME-SAMA!!" sango yelled and ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"Kagome has a REALLY low pulse, she needs to rest. Inuyasha, you and Miroku go fight the demon, While I stay here with Kagome." Sango said

"I-Inu-yasha….." Kagome mumbled.

"No……Sango, you and miroku go I'll stay here and watch kagome." Inuyasha said.

"But…." Sango started to say.

"No, exeptions. GO!!" Inuyasha yelled at her

Sango nodded she grabbed Miroku and make kirara transform and then they were on their way.

"I-Inu-Y-Yasha…." Kagome mumbled once again.

"Kagome…..whats wrong…." Inuyasha asked himself.

(A/N: ok……. As you can tell, I REALLY like DoTs!!)

'w-where am i?' Kagome thought.

'you are in a place where you and I only know.' A voice said

'who are you?'

'I am your ………conscious'

'I have a conscious?'

'Yes! Everyone has a conscious!'

"Kagome……please wake up….." Inuyasha said.

'Ok well I have to tell you some stuff, so pay attention!'

'Ok! Geez you don't have to yell at me!!'

'Uh….ok well you will travel with Inuyasha and when you reach the middle of Inuyasha's forest…..'

'WAIT!! He has a forest named after him?!'

'Yes! Now pay attention!'

'Ok…..'

'Anyway as I was saying when you enter it and go to the middle of it you will find a demon. DO NOT GO UP TO HIM!! Ok?'

'Ok..'

'Good, have a nice day!'

'Wait how do I get out of here!!' Kagome was screaming in her head.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome mumbled out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out and then hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Ye-Yeah, I just need to rest." She said then she feel asleep.

About ten minutes later Shippo, Miroku, and Sango came back on Kirara.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, she woke up, sweaty about……..10 minutes ago. Then she said she needed to rest and fell asleep. Then I put her in her tent that I put up……its very confusing." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"what do you want now?" Inuyasha asked in a very exasperated tone.

"Ever since we ran into Kyoso you've had, what kagome calls, mood swings." Sango said.

"What the hell are those?! Whatever they are, I'm just worried about Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

The next day Kagome was wide awake at five-thirty a.m... She got out of her tent and she went to go check on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said.

"Why are you so worried about what Kyoso said? You don't have to think about it. Your just too serious about it. Everyone will be fine!" Kagome said.

"Well…..I….I just….. ugh.. that day when you almost died… I just don't want that mistake to happen again!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

(A/N: This is a memory moment.)

_Inuyasha and the gang were walking when they found a demon._

"_Ok! Lets battle!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together._

"_Wait!" the demon said._

"_NO!" Kagome said, as she shot a purifying arrow at the demon._

_For a second, Everybody stopped. They were in shock! They saw before them a stopped arrow in front of him._

"_How……" Kagome started to say._

"_I told you not to!" the demon smiled devilishly at the young miko._

(A/N: hahahaha!! its my first cliffie!! i will update soon! but please, review!! i want to know how i did.)


	2. kagome

Then they realized that It was Jaken in disguise and then he shot one-hundred arrows at kagome

_Then they realized that It was Jaken in disguise and then he shot one-hundred arrows at kagome._

"_NO!! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to block the arrows from hitting her._

"_AHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed in pain when only ten arrows hit her because ninety of them had disappeared and the ten were all near kagomes heart._

"_Jaken, you " inuyasha yelled and picked up kagome._

_When he picked her up he ran, faster than he has ever ran before._

"_Inu-yasha, I'm, ugh….It's hard to breathe….."Kagome mumbled but loud enough for inuyasha to hear._

"_Kagome…….Please…….stay with me, we're almost at lady Kaedes village just hold on a little longer!" Inuyasha said._

_Inuyasha finally reached lady kaedes hut and laid her down on the floor._

"_What have ye done, Inuyasha?!" Kaede asked in a yelling tone._

"_Jaken…..He…." Inuyasha started to say. But, he was trembling and he didn't know it, but, he was crying, he didn't know it, because, he was just to scared to realize it._

"_Ye, stay outside, let me see what I can do." Kaede said._

"But!..." Kagome started to say but then,

"Hey everyone! Did you guys have a good rest?" Sango asked while walking in. Miroku, shippo, and kirara, followed in behind her.

"I did……. So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked

"I dunno, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"What we always do…..find Naraku and kill him…… let's be on our way!" Inuyasha said, and walked out of the hut, with every one following.

Sango and shippo were on kirara, kagome was on inuyasha, and miroku was closely behind them.

"Since were here, lets go through inu (tashio or yasha?) forest, it'll be a short cut."

"well, I guess…." Inuyasha said as he lead them into the forest.

Kagomes head started to hurt.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" inuyasha asked.

"yeah, I'm fine, it's just a headache……." Kagome said

"ok, well if you need to re-" inuyasha started to say.

Kagome fell in an upright sitting position against a rock and was holding her head.

'_kagome, remember what I said ok?'_ and with that kagome thought _'what was I supposed to remember?'_

"Kagome…….Kagome……..KAGOME!" inuyasha said as he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"SHUT UP!! SIT!!" kagome yelled at him.

She sat and watched as inuyasha crashed into the ground and stood strait up, furious.

"What was that for Wench!" inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well, first of all, you were screaming and it made my head hurt worse, and second of all, I'M NOT A WENCH!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

She watched in amazment as she saw Inuyasha about twenty feet down from her and then kagome flinched.

"Inu………..yasha?" kagome said in a whisper, "i…..i'm really sorry." Then she jumped down into the hole.

"inuyasha?" kagome said.

No answer.

Kagome thought and thought and thought, then she finally came to a conclusion.

She bent down and she started rubbing behind inuyasha's ears and she started giggling.

He was purring……

Inuyasha sat up quickly.

"DON'T ………..touch my ears……." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, come on, you know you liked it…" kagome said back.

He grabbed kagome and jumped out of the hole.

"man, that was far down…." Inuyasha said.

" I said I was sorry." Kagome said. And then they finally landed on the ground.

Then all of a sudden a demon was standing in front of them and the group.

"Who are you?" asked sango.

"I am the one who was sent by kyoso and………………………NARAKU…." He said in return.

"We will fight then!" kagome yelled, "FIGHTING STANCES!!"

"but wait, if you kill me then you will not be able to…" the demon started to say.

"OH! Goodness me, I almost ruined the surprised!" he said again chuckling.

"Enough of this chit-chat, DIE DEMON!!" kagome yelled. And she shot a purifying arrow at him.

Then, kagome yelped in pain as she fell over on her way to hitting the ground.

"KAGOME!!" he yelled and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha put her down slowly and he killed the demon in one slash. But the thing is kagomes arrow should have killed it, but instead it went terribly wrong.

Inuyasha ran over to kagome.

"kagome?" Inuyasha said as he listened for her even breathing. It went slower and slower until……. It stopped.

"Inuyasha…..this is the last time……I wont probably see you……again ever….." she said gasping for breath.

"no kagome it'll be ok! We'll have lady kaede help you!..." inuyasha started to say.

"No….the wounds…..their to bad….. I love you……inuyasha…." Kagome said. With her last breath.

"KAGOME!!" He yelled, he felt tears coming on. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and started crying.

Sango and shippo started sobbing. Miroku was trying to comfort sango and sango was hugging shippo to help calm him down. But, no, it didn't work.

Inuyasha stayed there, he told sango and miroku to leave him and kagome alone, but of course sango refused because she remembered that, that night was the full moon, when inuyasha turned human. Inuyasha screamed at sango until she finally left and inuyasha took kagome were they first, goshinboku.

"Kagome…..its all my fault……it should have been me instead of you."inuyasha said as he looked at the beauty in front of him, he couldn't refrain from crying because he couldn't tell her that he loved her, not ever.

Inuyasha slowly climed down the tree after the moon started to show, he went down slowly because he didn't want her to fall.

He was on the ground and he heard rustling in the bushes, and out came kouga.

"well, long time no see!" he said.

"what do you want….." inuyasha said quietly.

"oh nothin……. Hey is hey is kagome asleep or something because, well she looks really pale……" kouga started to say, "WHAT HAPPENED!!" he growled out, when he saw the blood stain on her stomach. Blood…..pale……he put the pieces together.

"It was……" inuyasha started to say when kouga punched him.

Kouga picked up kagome and kissed her on the lips.

"inuyasha, inuyasha, inuyasha, I will hve my dear kagome, and steal the jewel." Kouga said and ran off.

Kouga was running through the forest and then a demon tripped him, and he went flying, leaving kagome on the floor.

"I'll take this……." the demon said as he picked up kagome.

Then the demon ran off and he bumped into sesshomaru.

"Demon, drop this young human." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. He didn't see who the demon was carrying to, he thought that it was just a common mortal.

"NEVER!!" the demon said.

"Fine, I, sesshomaru, shall kill you…..filthy demon" he sad as he killed the demon in one slash. "too easy, he didn't know he was against lord sesshomaru….."

Kagome dropped to the ground and then he finally saw who it was, it was kagome.

'_that filthy hanyou couldn't even protect this young miko……how pathetic…..'_

Rin, was with sesshomaru and saw that kagome was on the ground. She ran over and she started crying, kagome was dead, she couldn't even think about what had happened to her, all she knew was that she was dead.

"Sessomaru-sama……….kagome…….she's dead…." Rin said in-between her tears and sobbing.

"please……is there anything you can do?" rin asked and looked at him. She was crying and had tears running down her cheeks her big brown eyes were now red and puffy.

"Do you wish for I, sesshomaru, to help her?" he asked in a saying kinda tone.

"Please? For me?" rin asked.

"Fine, but only once….." sesshomaru said and he cut kagome with his tensaiga.

"Thank you sesshomaru-sama!!" rin said smiling and ran up to him smiling.

"Rin, lets go." Sesshomaru said.

So they left, and a few minutes later, kagome awoke.

"ow…..how am I alive?" kagome said aloud.

Kagome stood up and looked up and saw kikyo's soul collectors. This time, kagome followed them.


	3. the tradegies

Kagome saw kikyo on her usual perch on the tree and infront of her was none other than, inuyasha, moping around, with a sad expression on his face

Hello, all, thank you for reading this so far. I want to thank Waterjasminewolf14, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Diamond369, Kaggs, CeNaS619, Pheonixfiregirl157, Seacarda Fox Shadow, and DARK LOVE PRINCESS, for rooting me on and encouraging me to update, sorry for the long wait, and ENJOI!

Kagome saw kikyo on her usual perch on the tree and infront of her was none other than, inuyasha, moping around, with a sad expression on his face.

'_was he really that sad that I died?' _kagome thought.

Then kagome gasped, kikyo was there, kissing him fully on the lips.

Kagome turned and ran off…tears running down her cheeks.

"If he was going to be with kikyo, **HE** should have **KILLED ME** way earlier." Kagome said on her way to the well.

Her lungs were burning with lack of air, but that didn't stop her from running, all she wanted to do was stay as far away from inuyasha, as possible.

She finally found her way to the bone eaters well. She jumped into it knowing that she wouldn't be back anytime soon, especially if inuyasha is going to stay there.

After she climed out of the will she ran to her room and cried herself to sleep that night not mattering what it was. She then woke up at ten thirty the next morning.

"I can't believe Inuyasha!" kagome yelled into her pillow.

So she decided to look around town to see what was going on. She noticed a fair going on and she decided to see what was going on. So she walked up to a few girls and asked who they were and tell them that they were wearing very beautiful kimonos.

"Hi, my name is kagome, what is your names? You are all very pretty." Kagome said.

"god kagome, your so cheap!"one of the girls said as she wiped off all the make-up.

"oh its only ayume….." kagome said. Then she had an idea……..

"guys, I know you want to catch up with me, but I have to go, im sorry." She said and ran to the house.

She ran in and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, can I borrow your old kimono?" kagome asked.

"sure hunny, but what for?" kira aasked.

So kagome went over to her mom and sat down with her, and explained the whole entire story to her.

"Well, you better thank that kind man one day." Kira said. "and of course you can borrow it, it is in my closet, in the back."

So she left and found it, she tried it on, it was a red kimono with white flowers on it, and looked in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good….." she said, "But, why did it have to be red and white? Just my luck……."

She then went over to the bathroom and she looked at the perfumes.

"what did Inuyasha said I smelt like……..OH lavender…." She said, "so I'll choose……. This one!" and she picked the one that smelled like roses.

She went to her room and put on some make-up, white eye liner, and red eye shadow.

She then packed up her make-up, her shampoo, conditioner, and perfume, they all smelled like roses.

She ran down the stairs and she told her mom to tell grandpa and souta that if inuyasha comes by, you don't know im alive, that im dead. But, you don't know anything.

She jumped in the well, awaiting what would happen next.

'k, now, what should I do…..just ho walking and accidentally find them? Yeah that's it……..god, I'm a ner-ner…..' kagome thought.

'oh well……at least I changed my well, "personality", the only thing I need to change is my voice, but that wont be hard…..' kagome thought.

So she was walking and she heard rustling in the bushes next to her, and she just ignored it. So she kept walking, she heard it again, and then again, finally she got too fed up.

"ok, seriously, who ever you are cut the crap!!" she yelled.

Just then inuyasha jumped out "Oi! Wench, watch your tone!" he said.

'same old inuyasha…….' She thought.

"Wench, I'm talking to you!" he said again.

"yah know, you're a really rude **JERK**!!" Kagome said.

"That's right you keep on walking!" he said and ran up to her and was walking with her.

'man, she's weird.'

"Well, if you hate me so much, then why are you following me?!" Kagome yelled at me.

"wench." he said and he ran into a small hut and whispered something to a girl…….it was sango.

Inuyasha went inside and sango went and walked over towards me, "hi, my name is sango, what's your name?" she asked with a sort of a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"uh, its uh, Hitomi…." I said.

"That's a really pretty name, so what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was being chased by a demon and I finally got out of its sight, and then this, stalker, just showed up and started yelling at me……..ugh he's just like all the guys that were in my village…." Kagome said.

"Well, would you like to stay here for a while, to get some rest and eat something before you go and do anything, if you have anything important….." sango started saying.

"It would be an honor, thank you." Kagome said.

So Sango and 'Hitomi' walked into the tent getting everything ready for everyone to eat dinner.

Inuyasha looked up because he smelt her scent, "Sango, what's this wench doing in here?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"God, you know since I'm the only girl now……" sango started to say and then quickly covered her mouth and gasped, "inuyasha, I'm so so-…" sango started to say.

"Whatever….." he said and left the hut.

"Geez, whats up with him?" kagome asked.

"Well, she was our loving friend…" she started to say.

"and before she left, I stayed up a little longer and I used to hear him say stuff like, "_I love you kagome…._" And last night he said "_I miss you kagome, if only I could have told you, that I love you…_" so I think that inuyasha loves her…" Sango started to say. "so he was in love with her and she was my best friend ever." She said.

"Well, what was her name? Can I meet her?" Kagome asked, full on knowing who it was and also knowing the answer.

"Well…..she…um…she passed away yes-….yesterday, her name was……kagome." Sango said and started sobbing.

'_God, I hate seeing her cry, but I need to fit in, like I never was here…_' she thought and started to rub circles on her back.

Just then inuyasha barged in and screamed, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I…..I…." Kagome started to say.

"I don't want to hear it wench! First you bother me, and then invade our camp to stay here then you make her cry! God you're such a baka you wench!" inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stood up and went up to him and started yelling in his face.

"I'm the wench! I wouldn't be talking! I'm sick of your attitude! And I have only been here for like half-an-hour! I didn't bother you, you were stalking me! Second, she invited me in, I didn't exactly see a welcome wagon when you showed up, and I asked her why you were in such a piss-poor attitude! She didn't have to tell me that this **kagome** **girl** died! Supposedly you loved her when she was here….." she yelled and pokes finger in a line up his chest while saying, "Well you know what!" stop poking "I feel happy for her that she doesn't have to spend her life with a poke stuck up poke retard poke who likes to torture poke innocent people who need help!" kagome yelled with tears pouring down her face.

He sat there for a second, shocked at what just happened. 'good, now I can go for a walk.' Kagome thought and walked out of the hut and went over to a hot spring and sat down, she had to force more tears because she knew that inuyasha would be following shortly, she just knew.

Back at the hut:

"GOD INUYASHA! I finally had someone to talk to! And they would understand…….." Sango started to say until inuyasha butted in.

"but, you can talk to us!" he yelled back.

"don't yell at me! Don't interrupt me, **and** I don't want to tell everything to a perverted monk and a half breed pansy! You wouldn't understand!" Sango said, and then gasped at what she said.


	4. the what?

Hey! Ok, I just had to update again, I was up till I don't know, but I knew you would all want to read this again…..and extra special thanks to Foxangel28 and Crimson Crayon, I forgot to put your name on the last chapter, please forgive me!

(disclaimer: own nothing! Unfortunately……..)

"Inuyasha I……I'm so sorry!" sango tried to say

"oh, shut it! I'm going out….." he said, than left.

He ran off and smelt roses and salt near the springs, so he decided to go there.

"God, he's such a jerk, no wonder she might be happy when she left….." kagome said.

'good, inuyasha's here! I'm so glad I timed it just right!' kagome thought and gave herself a mental high five.

"H-Hey, uh, are you ok?" inuyasha asked.

"Oh no, not you again. What are you gonna do call me more names again?" kagome said.

"No, you wench….." inuyasha started to say.

"See ha! I knew it!" kagome said, still looking at the stars in the sky above and in front of her.

"I just wanted to say……..um……well……its sorta like…….well along the lines of…." He started to say.

"sorry, perhaps?" kagome said.

"yeah, and uh, what you said back there, well it was true, I cant get her off of my mind! Its like I don't know…..weird…." inuyasha said.

Kagome silently gasped in her head. 'Ok NO WAY……that's like…..no he's lying….. I know he is…..right?'

"well…..uh….sango is pretty sad, and uh, would you like to travel with us? She would absolutely "LOVE" it……" inuyasha said.

'geez, well, I have to, just to make sango better and that's it!' she said mentally.

"uh, sure……" kagome finally said.

the next day

'geez, I cant believe that I have to spend another day traveling….. I should have just stayed home!' she mentally said and then sighed.

Inuyasha was moping around the tent and then left so kagome decided to follow. And she found themselves, where the battlescene was a few days ago. And she walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"I heard you coming…" inuyasha said.

"Why are you crying?" kagome asked.

'he NEVER cries, is he crying because…….because of…..me?' she thought.

"Its…….its nothing." He said wiping away the tears.

"Well, it has to be something because your crying." Kagome said.

"I don't wanna talk about it…." He said.

"Please?" kagome asked

"Why do you want to know?" he asked then faced her.

She mentally gasped…. 'poor inu……' his eyes were red and puffy, his nose and cheeks had a slight blushing tinted red to them. He looked utterly miserable….

She went closer looked in his eyes then she hugged him.

They stayed that was for what seemed like hours. He finally wrapped his arms around her and went into he shoulder then started to cry again, only it was controlled and only a few tears slid down his cheeks, onto her kimono.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said.

"why?" inuyasha said as he pulled away and looked at her.

"uh……" kagome started to say. 'oh crap……uh….uh….uh…oh!'

"I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier, and that you lost a person who you liked so much." She said, and then hugged him.

So they sat down and explained everything to each other. Tears and laughter could be seen and heard.

"God, I loved her so much and never got a chance to say it. She was so gorgeous, nice, gorgeous….." inuyasha said.

"you said gorgeous twice inuyasha…." Kagome said.

"Oh…….well…..she was perfect! And now, I won't see her, forever." Inuyasha said looking at the moon above him.

Next day

They decided to let "hitomi" fight naraku with them. So they were walking on there way when……

"Naraku!" inuyasha yelled.

'No! god, he always shows up!' kagome thought then grinded her teeth.

"hello weaklings…." Naraku said.

"Naraku, what the hell do you want!" inuyasha said.

"Now now inuyasha, bad language wont get you anywhere…" naraku said.

"your right fighting will! Fighting stances!" inuyasha said.

"What about me?!" kagome asked.

" uh….." inuyasha started to say. ' should I let her use kagome's arrows?' ' I guess I have no choice….'

"use the arrows!" inuyasha said.

So hitomi grabbed the bow and arrows and got ready to battle.

'Oh……I miss these so much!...I have grown WAY too attached to these….' Kagome thought.

"now, hand over the shikon no tama!" naraku said.

"NEVER!" inuyasha yelled.

"I will kill you then!" he said then shot a tentacle at inuyasha and then kagome ran in front of inuyasha. The tentacle went through her stomach all the way out of the other side of her back. And they all just stood there watching catching up at what just had happened. Everything seemed slow mo for kagome, 'I…..cant…..die…..again! be……strong!' she thought.

"NOOOOOOOO!" inuyasha yelled.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar aye inuyasha? Yet another person you cant protect……. How many is that……three now? Oh well, I have bigger, better, and cooler things to do than watch you try to defeat me and cry." naraku said, then walked off.

Kagome had consciousness, a little, but she had some, and she got up and ran. Holding her stomach.

'I have……to try…..something…..before…..I die again!' kagome thought then she got an idea and she grabbed the almost complete jewel, and put it in her stomach. She got a woozy feeling and fell over…… 'I'm going……. To …….live, inuyasha…help….me..' she mentally said, then passed out.

Inuyasha's p.o.v.

"hitomi!" I yelled.

She ran off.

'she, it….it cant be…….can it?' I thought then ran in the direction that she ran until I found her lying down next to a rock.

"Hitomi?" I said. "Hitomi, get up, I……I cant loose you too…..please wake up…. Wake up…..Hitomi……please…..I….I cant live with this….." I said. Then I took out tetsuiga….i put it near my heart. "Hitomi, I thank you for everything…..now I can tell kagome everything, you believed in me…..your just like her….and now I can see you both…..i'll see you soon…." I said then plunged it forward.

Kagome's P.O.V. this is when she falls down next to the rock….

In my mind I hear something.

'is something there?' I asked

'It's me…..' something said in a low voice but, enough that she could hear it.

'who?' kagome asked.

'My name is midoriko, Kagome I an inside you, I got inside when you absorbed the jewel, I can tell you what you need to know. Your wounds are healed and I have given you the power to read minds. But, only because you deserved it. Use it wisely. Call me by saying my name, but only in emergencies.' She said.

'so im alive?' I said.

'yes, for now, but go hurry! Inuyasha's in trouble!' she yelled then she regained consciousness.


	5. can it be true? NEW!

sorry its short, but i had to update what i had, before ya'll bail out on this story! this chapter is HELLA good!

i also updated my profile, so look it up when you get the chance!

im so sorry, i was supposed to update like... a week, ago! i'm soooooo sorry! and don't give up on this story! it gets wayyyyyyy better later on! love your author,

pAnKaKeZ BaTmAn

**the next 2 chapters would be the alternate ending ok? i have like 3 stories, in my notebooks that i need to put on here, i i cant do that until this story is finished! please enjoi!**

**i also need to have a LOT more reviews! please! i want to see what you guys think!**

* * *

Kagome sat up and then looked up. Inuyasha then looked down and stopped. He was 2cm away from his death.

He dropped tetsuiga, and went down and hugged her.

"oh god! Hitomi! Thank god!" inuyasha yelled.

"I….I thought I had lost you! Oh thank god!" he yelled into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha…….lets go to camp……and uh……inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What?" he asked still hugging her.

"First of all, I can't breathe, second your…….um…….face…..is…….um…….well….." kagome started with a blush on her face.

Sure enough he was down too low and instead of being near her shoulder, he was on her left breast.

He pulled away.

"So-sorry….." he said also blushing.

"Lets……uh……lets go back to camp." Kagome said.

"ok…." Inuyasha said.

-'oh…..my…god!...what was I doing!...sigh kagome…….'- inuyasha thought.

'he still misses kagome……..I mean me……ugh! This is so confusing! And why did he think of me? What the hell is going on here?!' kagome thought

"UGH!" kagome said allowed.

"Are you ok?" inuyasha asked looking at her confused.

-'I swear, there is something up…..I just don't know…..but sooner or later I will find out….'- inuyasha thought.

'ok….i have to hide my identity a LOT carefully.' Kagome thought

"uh, yeah……lets keep on going." Kagome replied.

They then arrived at camp. Sango and miroku walked up to her and both hugged her and kept asking if she was ok.

"Guys! I'm certain, I …..am …..fine…so stop worrying about me!" she said and backed up a few steps so she could actually breath!

'I just don't want hitomi to die like kagome did, but hitomi's right, if she says she's ok, then I believe her……..' sango thought.

"hey sango, can you follow me please, I…sigh…..i need to tell you something important…." Kagome asked.

'I need to tell her, I cant keep this away from her, I need to trust her.' Kagome thought.

"ugh…….sure, why not?" sango said with a smile.

"Miroku, inuyasha, if you try and follow us, I will personally kill you with my bare hands, and you don't even want to imagine what will happen……" kagome said with her eyes growing cold. I swear if looks could kill, they would have been at the bottom of hell by now.

-'man……..she frikin scares the crap outta me!'- inuyasha thought.

'uh…….shudders……..ew……..' miroku thought.

'oh good god, he's imagining……….i don't even want to say it……' kagome thought.

Then sango and kagome went to a place were there were TONS of smell…….they were in a field in the most beautiful assortment of flowers they have ever seen.

"ok, now that we are far away enough that miroku, or even Inuyasha, cant find us, maybe sesshomaru but……." Sango started.

"Sango, I……I…..I have kept a secret from you, and I know I shouldn't have but……" kagome said in her normal voice. Because remember, she had to change her voice because of inuyasha's super hearing.

"Whats wrong?" sango asked. kagome had started crying.

'what is it? Was it something I did? Or……..' sango started to think.

"sango, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, it had nothing to do with you…….i swear on that….." kagome started.

"Then what is the secret?" sango asked.

Kagome turned away and pulled her hair down from her high ponytail that she wore and wiped off her make up that she was also wearing. And she turned and faced sango.

Sango gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sango, I'm so so soooooo sorry…… I should have told you earlier but……." Kagome started to say but then a hand came to her face.

"What is this like a sick joke or something?! You are a stalker! I don't know how you did it, but you pulled off the kagome look! God, you bastard! How could you! We brought you in because we thought you needed us! And your just trying to fill in her spot!" sango yelled with all the fury and might she could possibly unleash.

"But, sa-sango……" kagome started, then she got slapped again, only on the other side and she started to bleed.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! (Bad language alert! If you don't mind hearing a lot of swear words, then keep reading, if you do mind, go down a few clicks……don't say I didn't warn you!) you son of a bitch! How can we fucking trust you now?! You jackass! I hate your fucking guts, I hope you fucking die you asshole! Now get outta my sight you whore!" sango yelled and slapped her again on the same cheek and it started to bleed even more.

"Sa-sango I thought……I thought you were my friend?!" kagome asked. she then ran off.

She ran back into the well and went to her room.

"no-one can trust anyone, I'm just going to have to do something that I wish would never come to this." Kagome said.


	6. the end of the story part 1

Ok

Ok! This is the not so happy ending. The next chapter is happy though…….well, read and review! Thank you so much!

And I don't own the song or the lyrics to Joe Nichols's I'll wait for you, the lyrics are in italics. Its better if you listen to the song too. It sorta fits in and it might make more sense. And instead of him its to her……..it'll make more sense when you read it…..

* * *

A little girl and her father were walking around the town and having a great time until they walked into an alley.

This person held the little girl at gun point. Her father on the ground pleading to leave her alone but the man couldn't ever forgive himself what he then just did.

The sound of the gun shot was echoed for a few seconds following after a young scream. A scream out in pain. She fell to the ground. There was a blood puddle, and she was covered in it. She was shot by a desert eagle. Lying there shaking her father picked her up, holding her as her ran to the hospital, holding her as she was shaking, getting cooler by the second and all he can do is take her to the hospital as fast as he can. He hears her cries out in pain, and her saying to herself, to the world, "I……I…….I'm going to die…..daddy…….i…..i can feel it…….i'm going to die….." all he knows is that, it would be his fault if she didn't make it. He was crying, he couldn't let his little angel die this way!

By the time the hospital was around the corner her heart stopped.

He still kept running, Running faster than he ever has before. He knew, He just knew that she would HAVE to be ok. She just had too! So he kept on going, adrenalin kicked in about 5 minutes ago.

He looked down at the little girl. She had stopped shaking. And looked into her father deep blue eyes. Eyes that were so blue, they looked like it was clean, fresh water of the ocean, Looking out to sea.

She then forced a smile and with the little crackling of her last words, she said.

"Father, don't worry, no matter what happens, I will always love you……..i will always be with you…….and no matter what……….i will be…..your little……angel….."

Her father ran into the hospital yelling for a doctor. Everything for him was feeling like slow motion. He felt like no body would help him! Finally a miracle doctor came and took her away.

He was forced to sit down and rest, while they worked on her. He then got a glance at himself, because the people next to him were staring at him. And so, he looked down. He wished that he hadn't.

There on the new white shirt that he bought, just that same morning, was stained red. His pants, caked in blood. His hair, his gorgeous hair, was stained red, he had white hair, so it would be that way for a while. His face, spots of his face were stained to a red color.

The doctors went to him and gave him a change of clothes. So he went to the bathroom to change. He tried to take off his shirt, but there was so much blood that the shirt, was hard. It cracked as he took it off. Same with his pants.

He cried. How could anyone do this. Even with all the money that his family has carried in for centuries, even with the best doctors in the world, even if he was the greatest business man alive, it wouldn't make his baby angel, come back to life if she had died.

After 8 hours of surgery, the doctors came out and went up to him. Her mother was there as well, the other relatives either didn't care, or lived away from Tokyo.

"sir, we have found this hard to say but……..your daughter, she has a 99.9 chance of dying within the next hour……we are very sorry, but she might not make it….." the doctor told the father of the young girl.

A frustrated, sad, crying father, barged to the room that she was in. but before he could go in, a police officer stopped him.

"I am the owner of the largest corporation, I OWN half this town! If you don't let me through I will make sure that you LEAVE this COUNTRY!" he yelled in the mans face. He thought that he looked familiar, so he let him past.

He opened the door to see the saddest thing anyone could ever see. There, laying on a hospital bed was his little angel. A tube running down her throat, a pump, pumping what little blood she still has left, the heart rate machine was going slowly, she could die any second and the meter would only go down an eighteenth of a centimeter.

He stared at the body that was before him. That wasn't his little girl. It couldn't be……

The angel that he knew was full of life, full of joy, and happiness, she had a perfect shade of skin. But now, she was practically already dead. She was so white, she looked as if we dyed her hair the same color, we couldn't find her in the bed. Joy ness, no, that couldn't be seen, even with the best of the best, no happiness, no joy ness, she was a living ghost.

He saw the scar on her front and on her back. He remembered what had happened.

She was standing there, and then the gun was shot. The bullet created a small whole in the front and blew out her entire back.

In the stitches, they had to use a special plastic to use for skin. They sewed her up best as they could. He could still see all the blood, all the skin, flying away from her. When he picked her up to take her to the hospital, he could feel her spine, the bullet missed by a centimeter or so. Everything, flying away from her against the side of that dreaded alley wall. That memory will haunt his life, forever to come.

Then he went up to her and held her small hand. It was about half the size of his, of course since she was about the age of seven or eight. And at the touch of his hand on hers, she woke up.

He smiled, with a tear in his eye, his little angel was awake.

"Da-daddy………" she said.

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Whats this daddy?" the little girl asked.

"This…….this angel, this is a handgun, more specifically a desert eagle. The one that you got shot by just a little while ago." He said.

"Why……..why is it here?" she asked.

"Because……..i'm going to teach you how to use one." He replied.

"But daddy, I……I don't wanna hurt anyone like that bad man did…….." she said.

"This, this hunny, its to protect you I will train you on how to use it. Where to shoot, how to shoot, and when the right time is to use it." He explained to her.

And so they did, they trained until that one fateful day six years after the accident…….on her birthday…….

In the hospital room yet again.

_The snow in Montana was three feet high_

_The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights_

And so he called her on the telephone

He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home

"Where…….is my……little angel?" he asked his wife.

"She's on her way……" she replied, on the verge of crying.

_And she said: I'll wait for you_

Like I did last year

_At Christmas time with your family here_

And your truck broke down out in San Antone

And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home

Oh, this ain't nothin' new

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you

_**Ring **__R__**ing ring ring ring….**_

"Hello?" her mother said.

"Hey wheres dad?" the little girl asked.

"He's right here…." She replied and gave him the phone.

_Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville_

Talkin' to the one he loves and always will

His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone

Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home

She says: I'll wait for you like in '68

When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait

Until his dad gets here and stands by my side

Remember, Dear, our son's first cry

Oh, this ain't nothin' new

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you

Rushing on her way to see her father…….

_He didn't stop all day to eat a bite_

And he finally got there around midnight

The doctor said, she's in a better place

She said to give this you this note just in case

She dropped to her knees…….

"no……..it cant be……..why did it have to be now…….."

Then she read it,

And then kagome wakes up panting……

"deep breaths it was…….just a dream……." Kagome said to herself.

"but………I still wont forget………" she said again.

She pulled a gun and loaded it with one bullet.

"There is no place where I belong……."

"I want to be here and I want to be there, but, I just should have never gone there, I should have just stayed dead….."

By now inuyasha heard the story from sango, so he had to check, just to see. He was on her window ledge waiting, and pulled back a curtain.

"I'll be daddy's little angel again….."

_And it said, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate_

Oh, I don't care how long it takes

And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in

Without my love and my best friend

Oh, this ain't nothin' new

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you

P.S. I love you, too

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you…………

* * *

And in the end shi finally realized that in her early trauma life that was NEVER mentioned to anyone, was a sign, a sign to her future, and not only did she hurt herself, but she hurt others as well.

* * *

After the gun was shot, her mother ran to her room. Souta fallowed. She opened the door to find her darlings body on the floor. But her head was gone, it was blown off by the strong impact and plunge of the gun. Souta got a small glance and then their mother shut the door. They are doing fine now, but ever since they removed the body and cleaned up the room, they haven't been in there.

* * *

As for the gang. Well, sango felt like it was her fault. She hanged her self infront of the goshinboku, with a sign to miroku in her hands. He never read it and he followed suit. The only reason he lived was so he could live with her.

* * *

As for shippou, he was left alone, In the middle of the woods. Though other than kagome, he died a painful death. He was killed by having his limbs tore apart and then having his head come off.

* * *

And then there was inuyasha. He kept living for five hundred years because he thought that she would be reborn again. Wanting to see, her beautiful blue eyes, and wavy silk black hair, but it never happened, so he lived for a thousand years. And still not a thing, so he decided……

* * *

"Time is up……..i have to see her again………."

And killed himself by taking tetsuiga, and stabbing it through his heart and pulled down in a painful and slow death. Only because he wanted to see……..

His true love……

* * *

so, did you guys like the first ending? i made myself cry! i never cry! i hate crying...its so girlie...amyway, please review!! i havent been getting ANY or very scarce reviews...i need critic ers... well, the second ending _should_ be up by next week, and so should the first chapter of the next story, heres a preview!

* * *

kagome gets to school in her black Aston Martin Vanquish S with red all on the inside, with her aiden cd blasting out loud with her bass on high. she then got out of her car and then figured out that se was 20 minutes early.

"oh, great...early..." she said to herself.

"hitomi better be on her way, i left half an hour ago, and barely got here, she better not show off either..."she said, again to no one in particular.

back at the house hitomi looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOSH!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" she shrieked.

she jumped in her car and sped to school, just a few minutes until the bell rang.

"Bout' time you got here ass hole...your were almost late." kagome said to her younger sister when she parked her car in the space provided. but, what hitomi and kagome didn't see, was that the guys were gawking over both their cars!

kagomes Aston Martin Vanquish S.

and hitomi's pink tesla roadster.

* * *

to see kagomes car copy and paste this link: http /www. ideo.ro/wheels /files/2007/02/1-aston-martin-vanquish-s-ultimate-edition.jpg and take away the spaces.

to see hitomi's car copy and paste this link: http /www. / TeslaRoadsterfrontback300.jpg and take away the spaces too.

* * *


End file.
